


Aria

by darkly_dreamings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, chillywilly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkly_dreamings/pseuds/darkly_dreamings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only moments ago, Dr. Frederick Chilton arrived at Will's doorstep. Now Will is deciding what to do with a wanted man in his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aria

     This was, with out a doubt, insane.

Will sat in his living room, the sun just peaking above the frosted pines of the Virginian wilderness. His eyes were heavy and stung with each blink, his mouth was dry and his muscles had become stiff. The only sound in the Graham house was that of running water; that just so happened to be coming from the downstairs bathroom. Will glanced at the clock that hung above his desk, it was just after six.

Only moments ago, Frederick Chilton appeared at his door step, his clothes soaked in blood and his eyes filled to the brink with fear. In a defeated whimper he asked to use the shower and that is where he was now. Will’s head buzzed angrily with thousands of thoughts and choices:

_Do I call Jack?_

_This was Hannibal’s doing._

_I can’t let him stay here._

    Will’s panic was cut short by the worried eyes of little Winston, who sat at his master’s feet.

“It’s okay boy, we’ll figure this out”, Will said softly as he scratched the behind of his companion’s ears.

“We’ll figure this out”, he breathed out in reassurance.

For now all Will could do was wait. Wait for Frederick to rinse off, put on new clothes and decide what needed to be done. Scanning the room Will’s eyes fell upon Frederick’s cane. An ornate piece of wood with a shining silver head, it laid neglected on the hall floor.

Just outside the bathroom. Will rose to his feet and picked it up, finding that it was surprisingly heavy, real silver? Perhaps. Will stood silently in front of the bathroom door for a few seconds, clutching the expensive walking stick with both hands before he rapped on the door.

“Frederick?”, Will spoke calmly in his best efforts to bring peace to the hectic situation at hand.

“Frederick, I have your cane. I would imagine you’ll need it”.

Will’s words were only met with silence and running water. Will tried the knob, and to his surprise remained unlocked. Pushing the door open slowly, Will peaked into the steamed room. Where he found Frederick’s clothes tossed in a bloodied pile in the sink. Will’s eyes scanned the room to find Frederick sitting in the corner of the shower.

His knees up against his chest and his head buried in his hands, among the sound of falling water, Will could hear small whimpers and cries of helplessness coming from the other man. Will could feel a lump forming in his throat, and for a few moments, stood in the door way watching Frederick shake under the heated water. Will opened his mouth to say something, but was at a loss for words.

Placing the cane against the door Will walked over to the shower, he removed his glasses and placed them beside the bloodied clothes. Chilton remained, blood still staining his tanned skin and mixing with water. A river of pink ran down the shower drain. Kneeling beside him, Will, rolled up the sleeves of his plaid shirt and removed his watch, placing it beside his glasses.

    Frederick could feel the water embrace him, like warm hands trying to their best to comfort. Behind his closed eyes he could only see carnage. Blood. Gore. He squeezed his eyes tightly and could feel tears run down his cheeks. He clenched his teeth to stifle his sobs, however it was no use. When suddenly Frederick felt something touch his scalp.

In a panic, Frederick’s head shot up and a _yelp!_ escaped his lips.

Will froze, his hands soapy and outstretched. His face calm and understanding.

_It’s okay._

    Frederick looked into Will’s eyes and broke down. He didn’t try holding anything back now, he let the tears run. He let the cries of fear and pain escape. His body shook violently only to be eased by the feel of Will’s hands gliding through his hair. Chunks of dried blood fell from Frederick’s hair and onto the shower floor. Will combed his fingers through Frederick’s smooth hair with conditioner and shampoo.

Neither one spoke a word, neither one needed to.

Will knew that all the doctor needed was a release.

Will watched Frederick, who bore every resemblance to that of a puppy that had been abandoned by it’s mother.

    Rinsing off his hands, Will reached for the body wash and lathered Frederick up. Taking the detachable shower head, Will turned it to the lowest setting and carefully soaked the doctor’s delicate body.

It reminded Will of washing Winston when he first brought him home.

A nervous and scared pup that needed to know he was loved and safe.

That’s what Frederick needed.

To know he was loved and safe.

Will wasn’t going to call Jack, he wasn’t going to do anything. He was going to be there for Frederick.

Turning off the water, Will grabbed a towel from the hall closet and wrapped it around Frederick’s shoulders. He helped Frederick up and began to dry him off. Frederick’s breathing slowed down and his shaking subsided, when Will reached for a comb and helped Frederick manage his hair. Will attempted to style Frederick’s hair the way the doctor usually did. However he ultimately just combed it to keep it out of his eyes.

Once he finished, he lead Frederick into his bedroom, where he searched his closet for a shirt, pajama pants and underwear for Chilton. Silently Frederick clutched the clothing and held it close to his body, Will nodded and left the room. Closing the door behind him. Within a few minutes the door opened and Frederick returned, the blue and white plaid shirt fit Frederick well, yet the pajama pants seemed a little long. The profiler didn’t take into account the fact that he was taller then the doctor.

Will noticed that the doctor had pulled the quilt from his bed and wrapped himself in it.

“M-may I…”, the doctor began timidly,

“May I have some tea…please?”

Will smiled warmly and quickly moved to the kitchen, preparing the kettle and the tea.

Frederick walked in a dazed like state to the lit fireplace and sat upon the floor. The Graham house was silent, with the occasional crackle from the burning wood.

“Get down, please. Leave me be! Don’t you have anything better to do? Come now, leave me alone!”, whimpered Frederick.

    Winston with his pack trotted over to the psychiatrist and began to sniff and examine him. Unaccustomed to dogs (or any animal) Frederick shooed and lightly pushed the dogs, one by one, away from him. Yet they still sniffed and pawed and Frederick, curiously. Frustrated, the doctor tried to stand up and move to the couch, but wherever Chilton went, so did the dogs. Will could hear sounds of timid distress and looked over his shoulder. Will cracked a smile, seeing one of the most powerful men he’d ever been in contact with, cower in fear when faced with the wet noses of curious canines.

Will sighed,

_What am I going to do with you?_

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, my first chillywilly attempt. I might just end the story here, yet I've been thinking about adding another chapter. I'm just unsure about where to take the story. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
